


Anything For You

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Poe shows Finn something fun
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/gifts).



> Sometimes, internet friends drag us into ships and fandoms we never planned on, so.. this is a thank you I guess? Turnabout is fair play and all. Love you!

“Are you sure I’ll like it?” Finn asks dubiously, nervous words at odds with the way he’s already naked and spread out in front of Poe like an offering. Poe stills, the oil he’d been pouring into his hand dripping through his fingers onto Finn’s leg. 

“Baby,” he breathes, stretching out over Finn to kiss him, propped up on his arms in a way that Finn can’t help but admire. “Yes, I’m sure you’ll like it. And if you don’t, I’ll stop, and we can do something else.” It’s the closest Finn’s ever heard him sounding less than totally cocky and self-assured, but he’s comforted nonetheless. He nods, a little shaky but sure.

Poe moves back onto his knees between Finn’s legs, swiping the oil that had dripped into his hands and reaching to Finn’s hole, rubbing circles around it. Finn lets out a soft moan at the touch, and Poe looks down at him, smug. “See?” He says, increasing the pressure of his touch as he pours more oil down onto Finn’s entrance with his free hand.

As he continues his touch, Finn’s hole softens, the resistance slowly fading until one of Poe’s fingers almost slips inside. Finn gasps at the feeling of being entered, and Poe strokes his leg reverently. “That’s it, baby, see? You’re hungry for it. I’m going to make you feel so good, just wait.”

“Already are,” Finn admits in a strained voice, hips rocking into Poe’s hand subconsciously. Poe’s face turns to something unbearably pleased, and he starts nudging at Finn’s rim with a second finger.

“You take it so well, Finn, baby, you’re a natural at this, doing so well,” Poe praises, and his second finger slips in. Finn cries out in pleasure, eyes clenched shut as he trembles, feeling like he might shake apart. As Poe works his two fingers inside Finn all the way, he continues to sooth Finn with gentle touches to his leg, stroking up to his hip and stomach. As soon as he can, he crooks his fingers to stroke Finn’s prostate, watching hungrily for his reaction.

He’s not disappointed, Finn’s eyes flying open as he moans brokenly. “Oh fuck,” he swears uncharacteristically, “Do that again, please.” His hands automatically reach for Poe before dropping back to the bed as he repeats, “Please.”

“Anything for you,” Poe smiles indulgently, rubbing his fingers more purposefully against Finn’s prostate now, eyes flicking hungrily between Finn’s rim swallowing him so easily and his face in rapture. Finn quickly devolves into a babbling mess, and Poe continues his slow, methodical touches.

“Touch me,” Finn says suddenly, and Poe doesn’t torture him by making him be more specific, instead wordlessly swipes more oil that and dripped earlier onto his other hand and wraps it around Finn’s straining cock, jacking it firmly. Finn starts to shake apart even harder, crying and moaning uncontrollably.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing perfectly, you look so good like this, I knew you would,” Poe praises, finding himself unable to stop. “You’re getting so close, aren’t you? So close, I can tell, I want to watch you come for me.”

“Poe,” Finn utters, a broken plea as much as anything else before his cock shoots thick white come all over his stomach, stretching on longer than he would have thought possible. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to come down from the high.

Poe pulls out of him and swipes some of Finn’s come onto his hand, wrapping it around his own cock and jacking himself quickly, lowering himself so he’s braced on one hand over Finn. “You were perfect baby, fuck, could almost come just looking at you,” he says, handing moving furiously over himself, desperate to come. Finn leans his head up to capture Poe’s lips in a sweet, wet kiss, and that sends Poe over the edge, coming all over Finn’s chest and stomach before collapsing on top of him, face in the crook of Finn’s neck, both of them still breathing heavily. 

“Thank you,” Finn’s murmurs into the top of Poe’s head.

Poe smiles into his neck. “Anything for you,” he repeats his words from earlier, “Next time, I’ll show you how good it is with my cock.”

Finn stills momentarily before wrapping his arms around Poe, smiling. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
